This invention is a welding shield, and more specifically a hand held spark shield for use with the MIG welding process.
MIG (Metal Inert Gas) welding is performed with a spool of solid steel wire, fed to the weld site through the contact tip of a MIG gun. When the gun trigger is pulled, the electrically heated contact tip melts the wire to form the weld puddle. The welding process occurs in the weld puddle.
A typical welding shield is an integral part of a welder's helmet; it is the lens or window of the helmet.
The spark shield of this invention is separate and apart from a welder's helmet The shield is a cone-shaped device for placement by hand to cover the weld puddle work area. The shield is lightweight and easily movable as desired for best visibility of the welding operation.